13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (b. July 22, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She is part of the crew of 13 Reasons Why as an Executive Producer. She was born to Mandy Teefey, also an executive producer on the show, and Ricardo Joel Gomez. She was originally going to play Hannah Baker instead of Katherine Langford, but became an executieve producer instead.Seventeen (https://seventeen.com seventeen.com) –– "Selena Gomez Was Originally Going to Play Hannah Baker in "13 Reasons Why"". Life and Career Early Life Gomez, an only child, was raised in Grand Prairie, Texas. Her father, Ricardo Joel "Rick" Gomez, is Mexican and her mother, Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Teefey (née Cornett), is half-Italian and a former stage actress. She was named after deceased American singer Selena Quintanilla-Pérez and has met her family. Career Her first role was on Barney & Friends as Gianna, alongside Demi Lovato, who played Angela. The two became firm friends. Gomez was discovered by Disney in a nationwide talent search when she was 10 years old. In 2006, she appeared as Gwen in the second season of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode A Midsummer's Nightmare. Subsequently, she appeared in 2007 in the second season of Hannah Montana as Mikayla, a pop star who is a rival of Hannah Montana. A Suite Life spin-off, Arwin, was supposed to be the original Gomez vehicle, but was not picked up by Disney. She took part in another pilot before being cast in the lead role of Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place, performing the theme song. The series premiered October 2007 on Disney Channel. She is co-starring as the main character Mary in Another Cinderella Story, a sequel to A Cinderella Story. Gomez contributed a cover of the classic "Cruella de Vil" for the 101 Dalmatians platinum DVD and DisneyMania 6. In 2008, she was shown in the Jonas Brothers music video, "Burnin' Up".She signed an non-exclusive record deal with Hollywood Records just before her 16th birthday. She will be part of a band rather than a solo artist. She has recently recorded the signature song for Disneys new series "Shake It Up" During an interview at "Target Presents Variety's Power of Youth", an event she had attended. Selena had stated "Music is another of my passions, I'm working on my first album for Hollywood Records. It'll be fun dance music, out next summer, and I'll be doing a national tour." She is very picky when it comes it films. She had rejected a cast role in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. She wants to do something that is different, so that her fans won't get bored with her. Some of the different roles are: Another Cinderella Story, a dancing movie; Horton Hears a Who! a cartoon; and Wizards of Waverly Place, a sitcom. She has also starred in Princess Protection Program alongside Demi Lovato. In 2010, she was cast as Beezus Quimby in "Ramona and Beezus". In 2012, she did various movies. The first one she did was "Spring Breakers" alongside Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, and Rachel Korine. She then did "Getaway" with Ethan Hawke. Both movies are expected to release in 2013. She then did "Hotel Transylvania" with Adam Sandler. The movie is animated, and was released on September 28, 2012. Awards and Nominations Selena Gomez has won several awards, including an ALMA Award, an American Music Award, a Billboard Women in Music award, an iHeartRadio Music Award, an MTV Video Music Award and fifteen Teen Choice Awards, as well as nine Guinness World Records. Gomez has received three Billboard Music Awards nominations. For full List of awards and nominations received by Selena Gomez, see Wikipedia Credits Executive Producer Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * She has released two songs on the 13 Reasons Why soundtrack: ** Back To You (Season 2) ** Only You (Season 1) * Before landing the role of "Alex Russo" in Wizards of the Waverly Place (2007), she wasn't a fan of either magic or the Harry Potter franchise. * She became interested in acting after watching her mom, Mandy Teefey. * Her favorite band is Paramore. * She adopted her dog named Chip from an animal shelter. * Has six dogs: Chip, Willy, Fina, Wallace, Chaz and Baylor. * Her mom, Mandy Teefey, remarried, in 2006, to Brian Teefey. * Her father is of Mexican descent. Her mother, who was adopted, is of part Italian ancestry. * Her mom gave birth to her at the age of 16. * She was named after Tejano singer Selena Quintanilla-Pérez, who died almost three years after Gomez was born. * Her first name means "moon" in Greek. * Involved with the charity Raise Hope for Congo which helps raise awareness about the violence against Congolese women. * Participated in the "Runway for Life" benefit for St. Jude's Children Research Hospital. 2008 * Was named the youngest ambassador to UNICEF at age 17 (2009). * Lead singer of the band Selena Gomez & The Scene. * She and her mom, Mandy Teefey said good-bye to friends and family in Grand Prairie, TX, to start a new Life in Los Angeles, after hearing the life-changing news of Selena's new role on Wizards of Waverly Place (2007). * Hospitalized with nausea and terrible headaches after appearing on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1992). She was later diagnosed with physical exhaustion and food poisoning 13, 2011. * Is friends with Demi Lovato since they met on July 22, 1999 on a casting for Barney & Friends (1992). Later, they worked together on Princess Protection Program (2009) and Sonny With A Chance (2009). Also directed, together, The Demi and Selena Show (2008). * Has 2 younger half-sisters: **Gracie Elliot Teefey (b. June 12, 2013) via Mandy Teefey and Teefey's 2nd husband, Brian Teefey **Victoria Gomez (b. June 25, 2014) via Ricardo Gomez and his 2nd wife, Sara Gomez. * Took a career break after suffering from "anxiety, panic attacks and depression" due to her lupus diagnosis and spent 90 days in rehab. (August 2016) ** She took another break after suffering a panic attack from anxiety and depression. (October, 2018) Gallery Images |-|Events= 13 Reasons Why Cast Red Carpet.jpg|Selena Gomez on the red carpet for the premiere of 13 Reasons Why Selena Gomez 13 Reasons Why Panel.jpg|Selena Gomez at a Panel for 13 Reasons Why |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS Dylan Katherine and Selena.jpg|BTS Image of Katherine, Selena and Dylan BTS Mandy Teefey, Selena Gomez, Ross Butler, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Dylan Minnette.jpg|The cast watching a scene back BTS Selena Gomez, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Michele Selene Ang, Dylan Minnette.jpg|The cast watching a scene back Videos Selena Gomez Teases New Netflix 'Passion Project' '13 Reasons Why' -- Watch the Clip! External Links * * * * Official Site, Facebook and Youtube channel References Category:Crew Category:Producers